


Nebulosa

by SabrinaT



Series: Lights [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Complete, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaT/pseuds/SabrinaT
Summary: Coruscant never knew light, but it would witness a spark between a First Order commander and a prostitute who had a way with poison. Against everything, against everyone, against their better judgement, a mission which ended in forever. This is my prequel to Of All the Stars in the Sky, and it is almost complete.I'm @sabrinatonks on Tumblr if any of y'all are interested!





	1. Sweet nocturnal skin

It was commonly known that Coruscant didn’t know daylight. Because of that, it was the ideal place for nightclubs, bars, entertainment, and other kinds of establishments which other planets had, but not in such great number. Nevertheless, and regardless of the stories everyone had about wild nights in the city, it was still fairly good ground for officers and others to scout for talent which could come in handy to the First Order.

The Undergrounds were even darker than the night up above. The streets were usually deserted, and the silence and peace were only disturbed when a security guard from the places located on either side of the street threw a rowdy costumer out, unceremoniously. That was, however, rare, and for that Dopheld Mitaka was grateful. He didn’t want to go on that mission, but Hux had asked him, and him alone. It was an honour, an honour too great to be passed on. But he was uneasy, he felt as if his feet were commanding themselves, with no connection to his hazy brain.

A shout, and another body thrown onto the floor. They had barely walked into the deep dark alley, and he could already smell it, a scent he identified although it had every reason to be foreign to the young officer. It was blood, but also sweat, and… well, what else he could only imagine. He had never experienced that particular part of human life, but he could tell. Hux, walking by his side, didn’t seem to detect anything, his sharp features as relaxed as could be, given that the lieutenant, verging on general, was a very stiff, and somewhat pompous man. It was only then that Mitaka realised how out of place Hux was in the Underground: pressed shirt and jacket, perfectly shaped trousers, polished shoes. None of them were in military uniform, but his superior was a military man through and through, and Mitaka worried that others would see that. He didn’t suppose officers of the First Order were a complete novelty in the Underground, but for some reason he could not see Hux being one of them. He had never seen the man take a break, let alone frequenting the kinds of places this long nocturnal street had to offer. It was none of his business, Mitaka thought to himself, but in all honesty he couldn’t help but to wonder whether his commanding officer had ever been intimate with a woman, or if he had hired a prostitute; if he had someone, if he had ever had someone.

-Should be right over there. The man said there would be two red lanterns at the door – Hux suddenly said, making Mitaka force the brakes on his train of thought and assume a stiffer position.

-Yes sir. – he replied, for some unknown reason making Hux stop.

-No, no sir. We are here on a mission, and the last thing I want people to know is that I was ever in this place. You will treat me as an equal, for as long as we’re on this planet. Once we are out of here, we resume normal things.

-Yes s… right. Yes. Agreed. – Mitaka managed to say, his heart beating a million times per minute. He didn’t know what a brothel was like, and he couldn’t deny he was interested, excited even, mixed with apprehensive and scared.

-I will ask to speak to the lady in question, and you will… well, don’t suppose I get to tell you what to do with your time. Just make sure no one knows who you really are. And make sure not to fall in love. I’ll come back for you when I’m done. – Hux stated, making Mitaka’s heart beat even faster.

He couldn’t believe what he was about to do, and he didn’t really know what to do. Did he want to be a client? Did he want to just observe? Wait outside? Would that be too suspicious? But in the end, as Hux pushed the door open, he decided a man of his standing, and of his age as well, would deal with a brothel head on. He didn’t know what he was willing to do, but he wanted to, at least, see the inside of one.

Turns out there was not much to see at first. A small desk, with a lamp, and a fat woman standing behind it, snoozing, one elbow on the desk, and the palm of her hand supporting her chin. That was all, there was nothing else, other than a semi concealed flight of stairs to the right, which seemed to go both up and down.   
The woman seemed to sense them right away, as her eyes opened and she forced her lips open in a smile. She was beautiful, Mitaka could see that clearly despite the dim lights. He had never seen a woman with breasts that size, and he couldn’t say he disliked it, especially given that they were almost bursting out of her dress. 

\- Good evening, gentlemen. Can I help you? – she asked, a voice so soft and so pitched Mitaka felt his stomach turning.   
\- Yes, please. I am here to see Miss White. She should be expecting me, I sent word ahead. – Hux said, as calm and composed as if he was simply making a small purchase in a normal shop.  
\- Oh yes, she mentioned that. Right up the stairs, last in the corridor. – the woman informed. – How about you, sir? What can we do for you?  
That was the last thing he wanted to be asked. Hux hadn’t moved a muscle, waiting to know where he would be heading so that they could meet up later. He tried to think of something, but he came out empty.   
\- First time, sweetheart? Don’t worry, my girls will know what to do with you. Down the stairs. – the woman informed, and only then did the both of them move.


	2. Through the Grapevine

The walk up the stairs was tortuous to say the least. Hux was not a short man, he towered over almost everyone he knew, except for Ren, of course, who would not be outdone in anything, not even in height. The steps were way too small for his feet, and his head had to be bowed so he would be able to walk. Thankfully, he didn’t have to go much further, as the staircase ended fairly quickly.   
Immediately as he set foot onto the corridor, he could hear the sounds. He wouldn’t be sure in any case, but all he could hear were fake moans, devoid of any pleasure, clearly uttered so that someone else would believe it. It was a sound which took him back, back to the days when his father took him to places like this, to “make him a man” and give him some life experience. He was but a boy, no older than 18, and he had been as lost as poor Mitaka, who, albeit a bit older than he had been, was still pretty much a kid, with no experience. Hux vaguely remembered trained hands touching his skin, and he also remembered how embarrassed he had been when he had lasted less than two minutes. It was the past, and he was trying his hardest not to think about it now: he had only his present to worry about.   
The last door of the corridor was standing right in front of him. A faint smell of flowers was in the air, and the moans were a bit more muffled. Hux realised, to his surprise, that this room enjoyed some privacy, given that the next doors over were a few metres away. He couldn’t say he was surprised, because the purpose of his visit was not pleasure, but rather business.   
He knocked three times, as instructed in the messages he had exchanged with Miss White. He didn’t know what she looked like, but Hux was ready to bet she was just another girl of poor birth, fairly pretty but ruined by night time jobs, and by countless hours of mounting men who paid her to do it. He could even imagine her before he saw her.   
\- Come in. – a voice said, filtered through the door. Inhaling as much air as he could, Hux placed his hand on the door handle and turned it, opening the door just enough for his slender body to go through it.   
Miss White had gotten her name because of her skin, and because of her hair as well. It wasn’t completely white, but it had almost no colour, only a vague golden hue. She was brushing her hair, sitting in a cushioned chair in front of a large vanity. The room was dark, as expected, but vaguely lit by lamps and a few candles, which gave off the most tantalizing scent. Hux could now see why this particular girl asked for so much money for a private session: her room, and her own figure too, had this aura of purity, of finesse, that he hadn’t seen in the prostitutes he had met in his life. Her room didn’t scream sex, but rather a nice cosy feel, warm, elegant.   
\- Miss White, I’m…  
\- Amalia. My actual name is Amalia Athora. I know why you are here, and you know who I am and what I do, so no need to trade in secrets – she said, turning her head to look him over her shoulder.   
\- Miss Athora, it is a pleasure to meet you. – Hux corrected himself, bowing his head slightly, making her smile. Her visible eye crinkled a little, and so did her nose.   
\- The pleasure is all mine, lieutenant. Or is it general now? – she inquired, still not turning fully.   
\- Lieutenant. Hopefully I’ll be promoted this lunar cycle. – he replied, not daring to move. He wasn’t a client, he had paid for her time but that was all. He had no further intention but to convince her to take the job he had offered her over holomessages.   
\- Congratulations, lieutenant. That is a very worthy promotion. And why is the next general of the First Order in a whore house, asking to see me with urgency? Kurare thought I had driven you to some kind of desire induced madness when you demanded an appointment on such short notice. – Amalia stated, the hint of a smile washing over her delicate features. Hux wished she would turn around completely, but she didn’t. She didn’t seem to want to do that.   
\- You know why I’m here, miss Athora. We need someone like you. In fact, after all we… I have heard, we need you. You’ve been operating under the radar for so long, using this space as your own, no one even suspects… we need that right now. We have prisoners who are refusing to talk, and they have information which could take out the Rebels. Will you help us?   
\- Tempting. – she said, after a small pause in their conversation. Finally, but ever so slowly, she got up, putting the brush to the side, and adjusting her long powder blue silk robe over her body. Hux had to admit she did have a nice figure, but he forced himself to let go of those thoughts; he wasn’t a man there and then, he was an officer, and one on a mission. – I didn’t think you would be the one to come. I know you said you would, but I didn’t believe you. I was told not to trust an officer.   
\- You have nothing to fear. I said I’d be here, and here I am. Besides, I am a man of honour, and if a lady is kind enough to agree to meet with me, I will stick to my word. – Hux said, making Amalia let out a small laugh. It was a taunt, he knew as much, but he truthfully didn’t mean to flirt. He only meant to get the job done.   
\- I believe you. – Amalia simply agreed running her finger around her waist and tying the robe tightly around her tiny frame.   
\- So, may I have an answer, miss?   
\- Such good manners. Don’t see much of that around here. Of course, I wouldn’t know first-hand, but from what I’m told, the other girls don’t get men with nice manners very often. Even your colleagues can be horrible sometimes. – Amalia stated, avoiding the question on purpose, like she was avoiding turning around. – You will get your answer before you leave, I promise and you have my word. All I ask is for a bit more time for my own personal reflexion.   
\- Time shouldn’t be a problem. – Hux said, trying not to sound smug, but knowing very well no one else would command her attention for a good amount of hours. Money was never an obstacle, and the First Order had ensured all means, financial and others, for this task.   
\- Thank you. How rude of me, not asking you if you’d like to sit down. Please, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you a drink? – Amalia asked, regretting it the moment she said it. She didn’t want to turn around, and the small bar she had was opposite her.   
\- Thank you, I will take the seat but decline the drink – Hux replied to her, sitting down on a small couch, upholstered in the same fabric the one Amalia was sitting on was. It was blush, with cream arabesques, and very comfortable. He was starting to become slightly concerned that she wouldn’t turn around, but he decided not to make a fuss about it, or even give it further thought. As long as she said yes, that was all that mattered.   
\- About your offer… would I be living aboard a ship? Would I only be called in when needed?   
\- That would be completely up to you. We have the means to provide transportation, as well as the means to install you aboard one of our ships. – Hux assured, looking at the back of her head. He didn’t much appreciate having a conversation with someone’s back.   
\- Do you live aboard a ship? – she asked out of nowhere, the question a bit more personal than he intended this conversation to be.   
\- Yes, I do. It is quite comfortable, so if that was your choice, it would be a good one. – he decided to reply, thinking it wasn’t that intimate of a question.   
\- I have never been out of this planet, let alone on a ship. And when the officers have families, what happens?   
\- Well, usually the families stay in their home planets and the officers and other crew go to visit when allocated time off, or if we happen to land on said planet. – Hux informed, wondering where all the questions were coming from.   
\- Do you have a family? Wife, children? – Amalia pressed, making Hux think that was a bit too much. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to make himself say something.   
\- No. No wife, no children. I do have a father who is still alive, but that is all. – he retorted, knowing immediately he didn’t wish to discuss his father.   
\- And why is that? If you don’t mind me asking?  
\- No time. No interest. I want to become a general, and maybe a Grand Marshall after that. I don’t need the hindrance of having a family to look after, and a wife to make pregnant every couple of years – Hux said, surprising himself as how far his answer had gone. Truthfully, no one had asked him those question in years, no one had taken any interest in him besides his post, and his abilities. It was somehow comforting and nice to be given attention, to be heard, to be the object of someone’s curiosity.   
\- I guess that was the obvious answer. How about the boy who came with you?  
\- He’s just… a kid. Brought him along because he has good skills as an assistant, and I would maybe look into promoting him in due time. Wanted to know if he could handle something like this.   
\- Is he downstairs?  
\- Yes, the mistress sent him there. Am I to assume he is not going to want to leave? – Hux asked, a hint of a smile on his lips.   
\- Probably. But it’s good for the girls too. This place isn’t cheap, so all they usually get is old men. A young one like that will be a delight. Looked so innocent, so pure, so… untouched. – Amalia said, and for some unknown reason, Hux felt a tinge of something very close to jealousy. Here he was, in this woman’s room, but her attention was on Mitaka. Mitaka, who had no experience, who was nothing more than a spoiled boy, who trembled in his uniform every time someone addressed him.   
\- I see. – he replied, hoping his irritation didn’t reach her ears. But it did, Amalia was used to noticing inflexions in speaking tones. She could tell the man in front of her didn’t like to be overlooked, perhaps because it happened way too much in the past, and because he had worked very hard to get where he was, demanding recognition.   
\- I personally don’t see the appeal, if I’m being honest. – she ended up saying, forcing herself to stay where she was, not even looking at the man in her room over her shoulder.   
\- I wouldn’t be able to judge, miss. – Hux replied, not knowing where the conversation was heading, but deep down wishing it could go on forever. A moment to himself, a nice conversation with what was obviously a woman with charming manners. He didn’t have to make decisions, he didn’t have to think; he could only wait, and he was willing to wait, in her presence, for as long as she saw fit.   
\- Are you tired, lieutenant? – Amalia asked out of the blue.   
\- Tired? I don’t suppose I am especially tired, but my job is not easy, and I don’t have a lot of time to indulge in sleeping. – Hux replied truthfully.   
\- I thought as much. For how long am I yours? – she asked, catching him off guard again. She made it sound as if he had come to her for sex, which wasn’t the case. It wasn’t her line of business anyways.   
\- Two hours more. – Hux informed, looking at his watch.   
\- Did you anticipate me having existential doubts about leaving my freelance gigs? – Amalia asked, making them both laugh.   
\- Yes, I have to say I anticipated you being hard to convince. – Hux admitted, appreciating her little banter.   
\- I’m really not, but I have grown to like it here. My mom sold me to Kurare, when I was a toddler.   
\- I’m… really sorry to hear that. Have you… No, that’s too…   
\- Say it. Ask your questions. All of them. I’m not shy. – Amalia urged, shooting him a look over her shoulder, daring that much just to see that man smile.   
\- I was wanting to know if you’ve ever… if you’ve… worked for her. – Hux managed to say, hoping she wasn’t offended by the question.  
\- Will your opinion of me change if that happens to be the case? – she asked, not hinting at the answer.   
\- No. My opinion of you is pretty formed already, and I don’t believe anything can change it.  
\- The answer is no, I never was a prostitute. Kurare never allowed me to do that. She could see I had some other talents early on, and ensured that I worked on those. However, I was always surrounded by prostitutes, and by their job, so you could in a way say I am one of them, minus the intercourse. – Amalia honestly said making Hux take in a breath. He didn’t expect that answer, but, as he had promised, it didn’t sway his opinion. He didn’t think he would have cared much if she indeed had prostituted herself at some point. Was there anything more meaningless than sex?  
\- Your talents could be put to great use within the First Order – he replied, trying to sway her in the direction of an affirmative answer.   
\- I believe they would.


	3. Agony

Suddenly, they heard a loud groan and a couple of moans coming from the floor, and Amalia couldn’t hold back a laugh.   
\- Told you they’d enjoy themselves. This room is secluded, but the floors are paper thin. – she sighed, taking a deep breath. Her body was running with nervous energy, it always did when she heard those sounds. This time it was even more enticing, given that they were clearly not fake, that they held real pleasure. She could tell very well, Amalia had heard enough of both to know the difference.   
\- I’m going to have to drag him out. – Hux agreed, chuckling to himself. He had learned to be immune to those kinds of situations, he had even trained himself to be immune to the simple human need for intimacy, for pleasure and desire. It made him more efficient, and he wanted that to be the only thing he was capable of. His job was everything. So why did he feel the sudden need to shift in his chair, to adjust the collar of his shirt? When had it become so tight, and when did he begin having trouble breathing?   
\- Like you said, he has two more hours. A man cannot possibly last two hours, he’ll be spent. Women are different, more durable, more… resilient. When they want you, they’ll want you and show it to you over as large a period of time as possible. For as long as you can give them your attention. Our body doesn’t drain, our spirit doesn’t break. Whereas you men take your time to recharge, to become ready again, no matter how badly you want someone. It’s not your fault. It’s just a hindrance. – Amalia stated, so straight forward Hux didn’t even flinch at her words. He had never been around women who discussed sex so freely. Not even prostitutes talked about it, they just went straight for a man’s belt. As for some of the high-borns and officers he had met, they would rather die than to talk to a man about such matters. It was, Hux thought, a breath of fresh air, a caress to his senses. It was unexpected, new, surprising, and somewhat sensual as well, even if he didn’t fully embrace it. The mission was above everything.   
\- I believe you to be right, miss Athora. But then again, we shouldn’t underestimate the stamina of a young man discovering this particular activity for the first time. – he ended up replying, making her laugh, a sound which he appreciated even more than the conversation. He started craving her figure, the slight movements, the way her hair fell to her back, the way her perfect shape and hourglass figure were accentuated by the tied waist of her robe. He wished she would turn around, he wished to see how her lips moved, the colour of her eyes, the shape of her cheekbones.   
\- Touché. I won’t ask you if you speak from experience because that would be a little too much… but I believe you’re right. You brought him here, you’re the superior officer, but yet he’s the one having all the fun. Hardly fair. – Amalia teased, not able to contain herself.   
\- It is hardly fair as you say, but I only brought him so I would not seem conspicuous around the city. As for the precedence, it is my duty to offer you the position… and it is my duty to escort you to my superiors, should you choose to accept our proposition. As for the other matter… I do believe there are lines which should not be crossed, but I also have complete faith in your discretion. So yes, I can say by experience that a young man with no experience of life or the world will display admirable stamina when first touched by a woman in that way. – Hux said, surprising himself for actually admitting to it. He couldn’t be sure Amalia wouldn’t sell his secrets, but somehow, he was almost sure she wouldn’t. In truth, he was in possession of her biggest secrets; he knew what she did, where, her real name, her past… He knew a lot, but that wasn’t what made him at ease. There was something about this woman which just made him comfortable, made him at ease to talk about such topics. He didn’t expect anything, he knew it wasn’t what she did, but he couldn’t help but to entertain the idea of entering into a shadowy game of seduction, for the two hours they had, or even later, when and if she entered into their service.  
\- Well, I suppose that is very true. And you can trust me, that I can promise.   
\- May I ask a question, miss Athora?   
\- Amalia, please. No need for formalities. – Amalia urged, not knowing how it would go down on a men who seemed to be the epitome of military poise. – And certainly. I asked one, a very personal one, and you were kind enough to answer. You can ask me anything, and I shall answer if I know how.   
\- I would like to know how come you haven’t turned to face me since I walked in. It’s been an hour and all you did was stand in front of your mirror, not even glancing at me. Do you even know what I look like? Does that matter to you? – Hux asked, aware of a slight tone of despair in his voice. His careful training, his willpower, was slipping dangerously through his fingers.   
It was the only question Amalia was hoping he wouldn’t ask. She didn’t know the answer to it herself; and she didn’t feel like she could tell him that she was afraid of losing more than her relative freedom. She knew what he looked like, she had watched them approach the brothel. Amalia felt a pull in her stomach, forcing her to sit down. No, not now, she thought to herself; not him, and not now.   
\- I… I don’t know. I don’t know what to say to you. I am sorry for the rudeness but… I don’t know what will happen if I turn around and look at you. – Amalia answered truthfully, hoping he would understand. – I’m sorry, lieutenant.   
\- Armitage. – he let out, without even thinking it through. It was another habit he had fought to end, the one where he just said things without thinking them through. He usually thought a thousand times before opening his mouth. – No need for apologies. I understand and respect your decision. It was rude of me to question you in your own home.   
\- No, not at all. You have the right to ask. It would be only normal for me to face you as we speak. – the pull on her stomach came back, making her double down over the table on the vanity.   
\- Are you feeling unwell? – Hux asked, worry flowing through him quick as a blaster ray. The moment he felt it, it felt wrong, foreign. He had seen men die awful deaths and hadn’t even blinked. Now, he was worrying over a girl he had just met.   
\- No, no. I’m alright. Would you like to? I mean, would you like for me to face you?  
\- I don’t want to impose.  
\- You’re not. I realise I’ve been foolish. – Amalia admitted. She pushed on the table to get herself to stand up, and then turned to sit on it, her hair still covering most of her face, as her head was bowed. She could see now she had been right, and how much of a mistake this had been. How she would be unable to say no, how she would be unable to actually stay and do her own thing, how she would be unable to ever look at another man and feel the way she felt in this moment. Amalia began to understand everything, every little thing, her heart feeling as if it had been lied to with every other fling.   
\- I have to say I much prefer talking like this. – Hux managed to say, making out the shape of her face, of her body, which even covered seemed to him of a perfection unattainable by any other human being. He could see her eyes, golden, deep, profound, darkened by something he wished was not only the dimness of the lights in the space. Her skin, creamy, pale as the moon, only added to the intoxicating combination of shade and light. He had to adjust himself in the chair again, a primal urge surging within his chest, demanding he make a move, pick her up, lay her on the bed, tearing her robe apart in the meanwhile, and then kissing her while making love to her, slow, hard, passionate. It was everything he had denied himself, and for a second he truly wondered if it was on purpose, if she had done it all on purpose, to flare the desire he had buried away. But then he knew it couldn’t be, that she had fought it as hard as she could, that she had been up on her legs, facing a wall, for as long as she could, probably knowing she would affect him like this, and wanting their transaction, their conversation, to be nothing but professional. Of course, it had all gone to hell, Hux thought, because he now knew he could never let her go, even if he didn’t get to touch her and pleasure her the way he saw so clearly in her head. He knew, with a certainty he rarely felt over anything out of the First Order, that he would crawl back to Coruscant, to that deep muddy hole that was the Underground, to woo her, to kiss her, to seduce her, and to love her.   
There was that word, as dangerous as any weapon; love.


	4. An hour

\- I do too. How much longer? – Amalia asked, confident that Armitage would know what she wanted.   
\- One hour, give or take. – he replied, without missing a beat.   
\- Do you feel it too? What I feel, do you feel it too?   
\- Yes. – Armitage stated, finally getting the courage to get up from his chair, crossing the room in three swift steps, wrapping his right arm around Amalia’s waist, pulling her flush against him, realising the top of her head barely reached his neck. Not bothered by this, he leaned down and kissed her, chastely at first, but losing any pretence of control when her lips parted, allowing him to slide his tongue into her mouth, caressing hers ever so slightly, seeking permission to do more, to feel more, to make her feel more.   
By then, Amalia had done what she really wanted to do, her hands running over his chest before reaching the back of his neck, feeling the softness of the skin and of the strands of hair she could feel on her fingers. Amalia felt her body being pulled up and back, but by then she didn’t really care, he was free to do with her however he pleased, and not because she wasn’t interested in being an active participant; it was simply that she was blinded by desire, by this overwhelming biproduct of lust she didn’t know before.   
Armitage stopped kissing her just for enough time to ask her if he could open her robe and remove it, which she agreed to immediately, the piece of clothing going to lie on the floor like a pond in the spring. She wasn’t exactly undressed underneath, but all she had was underwear, as Kurare didn’t allow any of the girls, Amalia included, to wear street clothes inside.   
\- You cannot be serious right now – she heard Armitage letting out with a huff, making her laugh as he even took a step back to run his eyes all over her body. It was an amazing sensation, it was almost as if his gaze touched her skin, making goose bumps appear. She loved the attention, she loved his attention, and she didn’t want him to stop looking, but she also wanted him to go right back to what he was doing, which involved his lips on her neck, descending into her now exposed collarbone.   
\- Orders from above. I’m sure you understand – Amalia said, his eyes focusing on hers for a split second before their kiss rekindled, this time a bit harsher. Her legs were fully around his, her height not enough to reach any other part of his body. In a flash of clarity, Armitage perceived the issue as well, and moved his hands under her thighs, almost effortlessly taking her full weight into his arms, and moving to lay her down on the bed, making them almost equals in height and size. It was only then that Armitage even wondered about a very basic question.   
\- Can we do this? Are we allowed to do this?  
\- No one needs to know. Also, you’re off duty officially, so you don’t need permission to do anything. The only permission you need is mine, and I am telling you right now you have it. – Amalia replied.


	5. To hell and back, forever and always

\- I’ve made up my mind. – Amalia stated, lifting her eyes up to Armitage’s face, looking at him through her lashes. She could hear his heart beating, and could feel the skin on his chest under the pad of her finger. It was as warm as she could ever get, and as comfortable too.   
\- And? Please say yes, or I’ll have to take you by force. – he replied, making her smile.   
\- Yes, of course. I had my mind almost made even before you came through that door. I don’t know though, I think I’d like for you to take me by force. Kidnap me to your big warship and keep me in your quarters, for your personal use. I’m not very picky, you could do with me as you pleased.  
\- Don’t tempt me, or I’ll do just that. – Armitage teased, running his hand over her ribcage. – I need to leave soon.   
\- I know. Will you come pick me up tomorrow? – she asked, sounding a smidge more desperate than she wanted.   
\- I will. Or better yet, you can come with me right now. Our ship is right outside of town, we could be there in half an hour.   
\- So you are kidnapping me. – Amalia smiled, sitting upright. – Lucky for me, I’m all packed. Just need to find some clothes.   
\- You did have your mind made up. – Armitage said, as he watched her grab her robe and put it on over her naked skin before she pulled a small bag from a closet, opened, and took out some clothes, which she began putting on.   
\- I told you I did. – she replied as she got dressed, and he did the same. – There’s another bag, but apart from that, it’s all I have.   
\- About the matter of where you’ll be staying – Armitage started, going to stand behind Amalia, his arms snaking around her waist. It felt weird to him, but it also felt right. – I would like for you to stay aboard my ship.   
\- I think I’d like that very much. Any chance you have a spare bedroom in your quarters? – she teased, knowing very well she wouldn’t be staying in no spare bedroom. – A spare space in your bed?  
\- That’s more like it. Yes, I do actually. However, it’s not available unless you agree to something else. – Armitage said, trying not to smile too much.   
\- And what would that be? Another job?   
\- There’s a place we walked past, it never really closes from what I gathered… Don’t know if you’ve heard of it, it’s called a registry.   
\- I have heard of it, yes. – Amalia said, her heart beating slightly faster. Was he thinking what she thought he was thinking? She must have heard it right, his lips brushed her ear when he spoke the words.   
\- Marry me. Tonight. Mitaka will act as our witness. I still have two more days for this, so I say we ditch him, and go somewhere.   
\- You’re serious.   
\- As serious as a man can be.   
Amalia froze in her tracks, barely believing what she was hearing. She couldn’t take it anymore, she had to turn around, albeit allowing Armitage’s arms to remain around her. She never wanted them to go, she wanted him to hold her for eternity.   
\- Tonight. No hesitation. – Amalia said, smiling to herself, hiding her face over the black fabric of his shirt.   
\- No hesitation.   
The registry was deserted, except for a clerk who seemed to be half asleep, but who jerked awake as soon as they approached.   
\- What can I do for you? – he asked, a bored look on his face.   
\- We need a marriage license and certificate. – Armitage asked, prompting Mitaka to look at him with wide eyes. He was still a bit hazy, but he was pretty sure he just heard the words marriage and license being uttered by his superior. He hadn’t said anything about how fast it had been for the girl to move out of the brothel, and he had even went to the registry without question. This, however, was a bit much.   
The clerk didn’t even give them a second look, he simply reached behind him to grab some papers, which he displayed on his desk, alongside two pens.   
\- Sign these two, and then this here.   
Armitage and Amalia both did as they were told, before he extended his pen to Mitaka.   
\- If you would be so kind as to sign – Armitage mocked, knowing the kid really had no choice. Mitaka did as he was told, signing under the witness space.   
\- Good, great. Congratulations. This is yours. – the clerk said, not even bothering to check if the signatures were right. He simply stored away the papers and went back to napping on the desk.   
The three of them made a quick way to the exit, Mitaka still wondering what had happened in the last half an hour.   
\- Sir, I’m sorry if this is stepping out of line, but…  
\- If you tell anyone what happened here, I will make sure you are dead before the rumour spreads. – Hux said, grabbing the officer by the collar and slamming him against a wall. – Or better yet, I might give you to Amalia here, who would love new skin to practise on. Wouldn’t you, my love?  
\- I would. – Amalia agreed, a slight smile on her lips.   
\- I won’t… I won’t tell anyone, sir. I promise. On my life, sir. Milady. – Mitaka said, completely breathless.   
\- Good. Now what you’re going to do is go back to the ship, and sleep off whatever it was that you were doing back there. For the next two days, you’re free to do as you wish. I do not want to be disturbed until I meet you there. Understood? – Armitage said, making Amalia bite her lip. Wasn’t he every bit an officer, a man in command, a leader? And all hers, all that violence, all that boiling blood.   
\- Yes… sir. – Mitaka said, in between sharp breaths. Glancing at the pair for one last time, he took off to the ship, unable to disobey an order.


	6. Painfully real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW! TRIGGER WARNING!!!!

The moons were still high up in the sky, the window giving her a view of the skyline of the city. They weren’t in Coruscant anymore, but rather in a complex right outside town. It was peaceful, not a sound was heard except for the ones they made themselves. Amalia didn’t remember the last time she was in a place where she couldn’t hear a moan, where she couldn’t hear steps and giggles. Kurare would never knock on her door first thing in the morning again, giving her a list of people with jobs for her.   
\- It’s beautiful. – she heard herself whispering, unsure if Armitage was sleeping or not.   
\- It is. Has nothing on you, though. – he replied, making her laugh.   
\- So obvious. But thank you.  
\- You’re welcome. We can always come back when you want, if I get some time off some day- Armitage stated, wondering when that would be. He didn’t usually have time off, and these three days had seemed like an eternity away from his work, from his ship, but now they seemed like mere seconds. Luckily enough, Amalia wouldn’t be left behind, she would be with him.   
\- I’d like that. I’m thankful that we’ll at least be living together. I understand if you don’t want people to know about… what we did, but still. If I have to sneak around, I will, and I’m pretty good at it too.   
\- I don’t know what we’ll do, but I want you to know that even if we don’t tell anyone, it’s not because I regret this, or because I’m ashamed of you, or… it’s for your protection, for your wellbeing. People would come after you if it became known that you and I are married, particularly if I become a general anytime soon. – Armitage explained, looking down at Amalia, her hair all over his chest.   
\- I understand, it’s alright. I like the idea of this remaining our secret. I don’t feel the need to tell anyone else. – she replied, taking a deep breath. – I didn’t know this kind of happiness existed.   
\- How come?  
\- Being… safe. Not rushing, not… covered in blood, hearing sobs, or moans, or… not being forced into anything. Doing things for myself. No pain. No worries. Just you. – Amalia said, hoisting herself up in her forearms to kiss her husband, her hair falling down into the sides of his head.   
\- I know what you mean. Doing something of your own free will. No one to judge your choices. Just you, and your own desires. I like it. Had never felt it before either. – Armitage admitted, pulling her flush into his chest, her knees to either side of his torso, rekindling the fire they had shared mere moments ago.   
\- I think we traumatised your officer, though. – Amalia laughed, remembering how confused the boy seemed.   
\- Definitely, poor kid. He’ll recover. There is someone I should probably tell, though.   
\- Your father? – Amalia guessed, sensing the amount of rage that idea caused.   
\- Yeah. None of his business really. But I ‘d like to… no offense, and no disrespect intended but… I would very much like to rub you in his face. – Armitage admitted, glad to hear his wife laughing.   
\- And why is that?  
\- For starters, because he was hellbent on finding me some prim and proper woman, the daughter of one of his friends no doubt, who would probably have no personality, and an overwhelming need to please others. Second, because I found someone on my own. Third, because I mean, look at you. No high-born First Order daughter looks like you. Or acts like you. Or is vaguely like you. Might be the reason you had me at your feet the second I saw you.   
\- Did I? And how do I know you didn’t just marry me out of spite? That you feel something real for me? – Amalia teased, like she didn’t have her ways of knowing.   
\- Would you like me to show you? To give you reassurance? – Armitage asked, looking up into her eyes and feeling a shiver going down his spine. They were absolutely yellow by then, and he couldn’t help but feel an intense wave of animalistic need for this woman.   
\- I think I would – Amalia provoked, letting out a gasp when she felt her back hit the mattress, out of nowhere. –I do love your power moves.   
\- And I like yours. Not right now, though. I’m trying to prove a point. By the way, we might want to remember this as our first fight as a married couple – Armitage stated, making Amalia smile as he made his way down her body, paying every ounce of attention to every inch of her skin, that creamy white skin he couldn’t stop touching, worshipping, and exploring. Maker, she was a sight to behold, those yellow eyes, more vibrant the more he went down on her, those slim legs, spread wide open under his torso, her warm core, making him realise just how much she wanted him.   
\- Are you going to make me beg? – Amalia asked, becoming impatient.   
\- I wasn’t, but now that you mention it… - Armitage said, settling into his palms over her, his lips leaving her hipbones. – Ask me nicely.   
\- Please. Please keep going. – she whispered, her cheeks flaming bright red. She knew she liked power, but relinquishing power, being vulnerable… Amalia was discovering she really did like it a lot too.   
\- Please what? You’ll have to be more specific.   
\- Make me. – she teased, blatantly disrespecting orders. She wanted to know what Armitage would do when he was challenged.   
Softly, simply the ghost of a touch, his hand wrapped around her neck, pressing ever so gently on her throat. It didn’t make it hard to breathe, but that, combined with the searing look on his eyes, now above hers, made her let out a gasp.   
\- Beg for it. Tell me what you want or you get nothing. – Armitage whispered, right in her ear, making a warm sensation pool between her legs. This was something else, Amalia thought, the idea of her relinquishing control as foreign as could be, but deeply arousing.   
\- I want your face buried between my legs. – she let out, genuinely not able to wait one more second, becoming desperate for his touch, not feeling like teasing anymore. – Please.   
\- Good girl. – he replied, bending down a bit to kiss her lips. Then, and without even giving her a second to breathe, his face was indeed buried between her legs, her back arching off the mattress, so hard the bones cracked. – Like this?   
\- Just like that… - Amalia managed to say, tears brewing in her eyes. When Armitage added fingers to the equation, she had to cover her mouth as hard as she could to prevent herself from screaming. His digits were way longer than hers, and seemed to hit just the right spot, one she didn’t even know she had until he had come along. Growing up in a brothel, she had gotten quite used to faking and acting, and she had heard countless stories of women not being able to reach their peak. Now she was being proven wrong, her body nearly spent from orgasming hard and often, over a small period of time. Hours, really. Less than 10.


	7. Family

Arkanis was an outer rim planet, the first Amalia had ever been to outside of her home. The ship wasn’t at all bad, but she would like to have some fresh air.   
Only there wasn’t much of that. There wasn’t much of anything, except for a few plants here and there, leading to a huge house, one bigger than all the others she had ever seen.   
\- Is that it? – she asked, biting her lip slightly.   
\- It is. Listen to me a second. – Armitage said, taking her hand and making her stop. – Whatever he says… whatever comes up. You are mine, and I am yours. Unconditionally. Don’t believe a word he says to you, and rest assured we will leave when the news is delivered. Not a second later. Do you trust me?  
\- Of course. Of course, I do. I’m just nervous, that’s all. I don’t think he’ll be very happy. – Amalia stated, knowing in her heart, feeling it inside her mind, even at that distance, that the man she was about to meet her already despised her, with every fibre of his being.   
\- No, he won’t. But then again, I don’t really care. The second he’s informed, we’ll be out of here, we’ll go somewhere he can’t bother us.   
They resumed their walk, and Armitage took a deep breath before knocking on the door. It opened slowly, and Amalia was out of breath at once. The staircase alone was bigger than her house back in Coruscant.   
\- Master Armitage, it is so nice to see you again. – a female voice cried, even before a short little creature Amalia didn’t know what to call appeared.   
\- Milly, how are you? – he asked, giving her a rare smile.  
\- I’m much better now that you’re home. – Milly cooed, beyond excited. Amalia thought she was probably someone very important for her husband, he rarely ever smiled at anyone.   
\- Milly, this is my wife Amalia. – Armitage announced, making Milly’s eyes widen in shock.   
\- Nice to meet you. – Amalia said, feeling a bit amused by the reaction of the servant. She extended her hand and the little creature shook it, her eyes transfixed.   
\- Wi… Nice to meet you too… la… lady… - Milly started, but couldn’t finish it.   
Suddenly, the door at the top of the staircase opened, so hard it banged against the wall. Amalia could feel Armitage shrinking into his greatcoat, a reaction she had never seen before. At once, the rage and horror hit her like a ton of bricks. The man who was coming down the stairs was beyond angry, he was homicidal.  
\- What is it now, you useless piece of crap? Have you been promoted? I told you not to show your face around here until you were promoted.   
\- Yes, I have been promoted. And as such, I would appreciate it if you would hold your tongue, admiral, and respected me as your general – Armitage said, venom in his words to match that of his father’s. Amalia couldn’t be prouder.   
\- So that’s why. Now explain this – Brendol demanded, nodding his head to Amalia, who felt like she would very much like to be swallowed by the ground.   
\- Again, respect for your commanding officer. – Armitage repeated, fists clenched on his sides. – And more respect for my wife.   
That did it. Brendol raised a hand, and the back of it hit his son’s face so hard Amalia felt the pain herself. Her instinct was to put her body in between the two men, but Armitage pushed her to the side softly.   
\- You are marrying Peavey’s girl and that is it. Whoever this… this whore is can get out of my house at once. – Brendol spat out, but Amalia knew very well who would win that fight; she had never seen Armitage so angry, he was even trembling.  
\- We’re both going, actually. I just came by to give you the news. And to show you this, because obviously you are still under the impression that I am marrying someone else. I’m not. This is Amalia, and she’s the one I picked. So screw you, stop telling me what to do, and respect me like your superior, which I am. – Armitage asserted, holding their marriage certificate in front of his father’s eyes. – We’re leaving. Bye Milly.   
Amalia allowed him to take her away to their transport, barely believing what she had just seen. It was horrible to witness such a scene, she could never have thought it was that bad.   
\- Lover, I’m so sorry…  
\- No, you have nothing to be sorry for. He’s a stupid man, and I should never have brought you here. I’m the one who’s sorry, I’m the one who… who exposed you to this. Please forgive me. – Armitage said, sounding so broken Amalia was scared. She had never imagined he could be this defeated, this insulted.   
\- None of this is your fault, there is nothing to forgive. Let’s just go home. He knows now, and that’s all we can do. Give him the news and move on with our lives.   
\- You’re right, as always. I don’t know, I just thought… deep down I thought maybe he would be alright, you know? That after I was promoted… that he’d come around and… but no. Of course not. – he said, as they entered the transport and sat down on the hangar, while the other officers got the ship off the ground.   
\- Don’t worry about it. You know what we should do when we get back? We’re not too far, are we?  
\- Not really, a couple of hours.   
\- Good. When we get there, everyone will be asleep. And I know you have your reports. But if you only do them tomorrow, we could take a nice long bath. – Amalia suggested, making sure no one was around them before she stood behind her husband, taking the greatcoat off his shoulders and sliding her hands under his shirt, feeling his shoulders and pressing down, trying to relieve the tension.   
\- Sweetheart, I… You know what, you’re right. I got a lot done on the way here anyways. I can’t resist you, and I don’t want to either. You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. – Armitage stated, making Amalia’s heart beat faster. Two months after their wedding, she still loved him as much as she did when they met. And the feeling was mutual, Armitage’s heart beating for her more than it did for anything else, more than it beat for the First Order.   
\- Good.


	8. Taken

The pain was excruciating. It wasn’t like she was used to being in pain, and it only made it that much worse. She now understood a little, a bit, a fraction of the pain she caused others. It didn’t make her ashamed, it made her realise just how good she was. And that thought alone kept her alive, kept her awake through it all.   
There was no one she knew around, the place she was in was foreign as well. Something cold was pressing into her back, and there was a sharp pain in her arm, and in her lower abdomen. Her senses were not functioning as they ought to be functioning, and Amalia knew she was going to die.   
Out of nowhere, she heard an explosion, a loud thud that filled her head, distracting her from the pain for a second, before she passed out, unaware of what was happening to her.   
\- The process was 90% of the way completed. Unfortunately, that’s all it takes for the damage to be irreparable and for… to prevent lady Hux from… ever… carrying a child, general.  
\- Leave us. – Armitage said, his fists as clenched as ever. He thought he knew hatred before, but this… this was too much. He could physically feel the pain in his heart, his insides on fire. Ren made him mad, that was for sure. But what his own father had done was beyond anything else. Seeing Amalia laying in a hospital bed, the colour gone from her face, was the worst punishment he had ever endured, perhaps only surpassed by how he felt when he had gone to her rescue, and had seen the blood on the floor, his precious wife’s blood spilled by the man he hated more than any other in the world, in his own ship. – He’ll pay for what he did, I promise he will pay for what he did. Maybe he already has. But he won’t walk away from this, my love. I promise.   
\- Did I hear it right? Did he… did the doctor say…   
\- He did, yes. I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’m so so sorry. If only we had been able to get through the door moments earlier…  
\- Do you want children? – Amalia asked, looking more confused than anything else. They had never touched on the subject, partly because she didn’t know if she wanted to talk about it.   
\- I never thought of it. I don’t suppose I’d be a very good father. Wouldn’t have much time to spend with the baby too. – Armitage said, feeling like it was right, like reason dictated his words. So why exactly did his heart protest, telling him to take it back? Telling him that with Amalia, he wanted it all?  
\- I don’t think I’d be a good mother either. Maybe this is a blessing in disguise. We won’t have to worry about suppressants and all that. – Amalia said, smiling a bit too wide for her own liking.   
\- I guess you’re right. I just wish it hadn’t been this way. I wish… I wish I had been able to protect you better, and to choose better medical staff too. – Armitage admitted, feeling embarrassed that it had all happened like that. But if Amalia was happy, so was he. Who needed children, when they had each other? His heart took it a little better this time, his brain taking over. A family wouldn’t be a good idea anyways, but father dearest would pay for the pain he put the future empress through.


	9. Never enough

Finalizer was quite enough, but for some reason, not quite enough for Amalia. Every noise made her jitter and turn, and every turn made her a little more nauseous. She was used to being aboard a vessel, she was used to deep space, to jumping to light speed and landing in weird planets. She was even used to her husband coming to their quarters late, exhausted, sometimes not even bothering to take his boots off before collapsing on the bed, only to wake up two hours later, and do it all over again. Alternatively, she was used to him coming home a bit before midnight, datapad under his arm, his greatcoat over his shoulders; he would always put it away in the closet, before going to greet her, wherever she was; a peck on the lips would more often than not make her demand a bit more, and then he would start demanding, and they ended up making love over the sheets. Amalia would fall asleep, only to wake up a few times during the night, seeing her husband wide awake, under the sheets to cuddle to her, datapad in hand, going over reports, the brightness of the screen on its lowest setting.   
They had been together for 7 years when the nausea became unbearable. Careful not to move the bed too much, Amalia had to get out of bed, avoiding her sleeping husband who had, as per usual, collapsed on top of the sheets, and run to the bathroom. It made her feel instantly better, and as she brushed her teeth and had some water, Amalia managed to look herself in the mirror, seeing that she didn’t look at all sick. Nothing about her felt off, except for the fact she had just thrown up. Everything was perfectly fine now, and when she went back to bed, she was able to fall asleep quickly.   
If only she hadn’t woken up three more times during that night, everything would be alright.


	10. Future

\- We’ll run some tests, and we’ll see what the matter is. We should be able to fix it, so don’t worry, lady Hux. Everything will be fine. – the medic said, her hand on her upper arm. Amalia didn’t quite like that, but then again she didn’t mind it. It was reassuring in a sense, to know that whatever was going on could be fixed. She no longer wished to be nauseous all the time, it was becoming embarrassing, especially when she had work.   
\- Thank you.   
\- Do you want us to call your husband? I’m sure the general would like to be here with you, and it would do you good too.   
\- No, no, I’m alright. He’s busy. – Amalia replied. In a sense, it had been liberating when word got out about her marriage; but now that everyone knew, they seemed to treat her like she was about to explode. It could be because if anything happened to her, the general would go off in a fit of rage unmatched even by the fallen Jedi.   
\- Ok then. Hang in there for a bit longer, and I’ll come back later. – the medic said, all smiles. Amalia liked her, this older woman who was in charge with looking after high officers and their families, if they happened to need it, both on Finalizer and off ship. Amalia was lucky to live there as well, having access to faster care, and continuous help if needed be. It hadn’t for six and a half years, but now, if something was as wrong with her as she thought it was, she might need it.   
The minutes took forever to pass. Amalia was nauseous again, and had to go to the bathroom twice before the medic came back, as smiley as ever. But deep down, Amalia could feel something was wrong. Something was very wrong.   
\- Your results are in. And… well, I don’t know how to say this. I really don’t because I don’t know what is happening. – the medic admitted, sitting down behind her desk. – I called the general, and he’s on his way. I think we should wait for him, before we discuss the options.   
\- What’s wrong with me? Why did you call my husband? What’s going on? – Amalia asked, verging on panic. She knew there was something wrong, she could sense it, deep inside her, but she wanted to know what it was, how to fight it, how to end it. Her head was filled with noise, she was so tired she could barely blink, and she wanted it to end, she wanted it to be gone.   
\- We need to wait for him. – the medic simply said, tapping her fingers on the desk.   
The door opened suddenly, and Amalia was beyond relieved to see Armitage. He seemed worried, but not excessively so, not until he saw the look in her eyes at least; then, he crossed the room with a stride and came to sit down by her side, her hand in between his.   
\- What’s going on? What is it? – the general asked, demanding answers. This time, the medic couldn’t delay it any longer.   
\- General, your wife is expecting. We don’t know how this happened, I went over the files a million times, I reran the tests five times. I don’t know how this was possible. – the medic explained, trying to remain calm. She didn’t know how it had happened, nor was she sure about what to do next. There was nothing wrong with the womb itself; but the procedure Amalia underwent was supposed to burn the insides of the ovaries, leaving her with no chance of procreation.   
It was like a thousand warships came crashing down on Amalia. She suddenly couldn’t breathe, her throat closing as if the ghost of a hand was crushing her windpipe; she didn’t even realise she was losing conscience until she woke up from it, in a stretcher again, in a dark room, with her husband holding her hand. It was becoming too familiar for her own liking.   
\- Tell me I dreamed it, that it didn’t happen, that it isn’t true. – were the first words out of her mouth.   
\- My love…  
\- Tell me it’s a lie! Armitage, tell me the truth. Tell me. Tell me it’s a lie, that it isn’t true. – Amalia pleaded, tears running freely from her eyes.   
\- Amalia, I can’t say that. I can’t….  
\- Then lie to me. Lie to me and say it isn’t true. Let’s get rid of it and never speak of this again. – Amalia begged, seeing her husband’s features changing immediately, as soon as the words left her mouth.   
\- What? What did you just say? Get rid… get rid of… of… you want to get rid of our…  
\- Please, please, please… - Amalia cried, hating how hesitant he was being. Why couldn’t he see this was a mistake, an accident? They had agreed all those years ago that it wasn’t in their future, that they couldn’t do it, that it was an error.   
\- No. Amalia, this isn’t you. You need to rest, you need to sleep. I know we said we didn’t want children, but we said that when we were told it wasn’t an option. – Armitage said, borderline shocked at what his wife was saying. He was having such a hard time containing his happiness, that he couldn’t even fathom how Amalia could be less happy.   
\- I can’t have a child, Armitage. I can’t. How will I take care of a baby? How will I love a baby? – she asked, her voice nothing more than whispers in between sobs. So that’s what it was, Armitage thought, she was just as scared as he was, but whereas his happiness outdid the panic, hers overshadowed everything else.   
\- The same way you fell in love with me. I know it’s scary, I’m so scared I can’t even string two sentences together. I’m freaking out. I’ve never been this scared. But to hell with all that. If I have you by my side, I can get past that. And we will. I didn’t want this either until… until now. This baby, our baby… it’s the biggest blessing in the galaxy. The most precious thing in all the galaxies combined, only matched by you. And I know you’ll be an amazing mother, I know it, I can feel it. And I know that someday, sooner rather than later, you’ll feel the sign that will allow you to feel the way I feel now. Do you trust me? – Armitage asked, his wife’s hand still firmly in his. He could tell he had calmed her down a little, but her eyes were still wide with fear and apprehension. He couldn’t even imagine what kind of parents they would be, but he’d be damned if he didn’t do a better job than his piece of shit father.   
\- Are you really happy? – Amalia asked, her voice but a string.   
\- I am. I really am, beloved. So happy. I know some adjustments will have to be made, and maybe I won’t be as present as I’d like. But I guarantee you, on my honour and on my life, that neither you nor this child will ever go a day without love and respect. I promise you we can do this.   
\- I trust you, and I do believe you. – Amalia admitted, allowing her breathing to almost go back to normal.


End file.
